


Scars

by Sephie01



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book and poetry quotes, F/F, F/M, Lots of Shakespeare references, M/M, Marauders era, Spy Regulus Black, Suggestions and mild descriptions of child abuse and torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephie01/pseuds/Sephie01
Summary: Scars tell a story. Regulus’ scars were from quidditch injuries, some from his father... even more from his mother and the large black tattoo winding its way up his forearm. Sephs were from falling off her bike, the curse that blasted against her shoulder and the knife from her potions kit. Scars tell a story but somehow, when they locked eyes, neither of their stories seemed to matter anymore because they were in the present and they were together. They could never heal each other’s scars but they didn’t see them as flaws or imperfections- they only saw them as a part of what made them who they were. Part of what made them the people they loved.
Relationships: Alice and Frank Longbottom - Relationship, Lily and James Potter, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, OC (Cho Chang’s mum) and female OC, Rabastan Lestrange and male OC, Regulus Black and OC, Remus Lupin and Mary macdonald, Sirius Black & Marlene McKinnon
Kudos: 1





	1. Stoop and build em’ up with worn out tools.

The first time he saw her, he barely noticed her. She was sitting in a nook between book cases, her glasses slipping down her nose and a small crease between her brows whilst dull strands of hair fell across the pages of the book she was reading. He didn’t think about her at all until the next week when he saw her in the queue at Fortescues ice cream parlour, even then he only noticed her because she had ordered the last scoop of strawberry fudge swirl before he could get any. The third time he saw her was the first time she saw him, she had curled up in a carriage with a book in her lap and a crease between her brows; he had only entered the carriage in the first place because he’d been separated from his friends by the crowd exiting the notorious express train.

”Hey” He muttered in greeting before laying across the bench opposite her and resting his head against the glass. She didn’t show any signs of acknowledging him, instead nibbling on the lip trapped between her teeth. “Excuse me, I was talking to you”, he snapped, already irritable after the long journey and being separated from his friends- hence why the small impoliteness irritated him more than usual.

”Oh, I’m so sorry- I was just reading and this is such a good book and I was completely absorbed in it. It’s about this man who is prophesied to become king and is completely absorbed by his wife’s ambition and he looses himself and his mind to paranoia and guilt and the-“ He put a stop to her rambling with a simple flick of his wrist, making her breath catch in her throat. He studied her for a while, everything from the pale skin to her chapped lips and tangled hair. She wasn’t exactly beautiful but she was real, real in a way that most people he encountered weren’t.

”What’s your name?” His voice was softer than it had been moments ago and it caused her to look up through her lashes, almost nervously.

”Seph.” She uttered, gazing up through thick lashes with a soft, curious stare; like an animal hesitating to trust yet too curious not to at least explore.

”Full name.” He drawled, once again with sarcasm spiking his tone and causing her to wince with a small shake of her head.

”Persephone Sillar.” She watched him frown before his face returned to its cool mask of impassivity as his lips quirked and he sat up straight.

”Regulus Black. A pleasure to meet you Miss Sillar.”

”Oh. Um, you too... Mr Black.” She responded haltingly with eyes brimming with uncertainty.

”So, your book... Macbeth if I had to guess?” He inquired, ignoring her obvious social ineptitude whilst she blushed and looked down, attempting to suppress the small smile making it’s way across her lips.

”Yes, have you read it? She responded gently, slipping a bookmark between the pages and setting the tome down as she spoke.

”Of course” He scoffed. “Hardly good literature though, is it?”

”What? You’ve got to be joking, it’s incredible!”

”It’s convoluted.”

”It’s about ambition, loyalty, guilt- the contrast between appearances and reality.” She was tripping over her words and he could barely understand what she was saying due to the speed she was speaking at. “I would’ve thought a Slytherin like yourself would find it particularly insightful and resonant.” She added shrewdly, her lips quirking into the briefest of smiles.

”Surely a Ravenclaw would prefer to be reading magical theory?” He bit back, raising an elegant eyebrow in challenge.

”Well, perhaps I’m not a very good Ravenclaw. What’s your excuse?” Her hands flew to cover her mouth as soon as she’d spoken and he noticed the dirt trapped underneath her short stubby nails with idle amusement.

”Who said I was an ideal Slytherin?” The words sounded strange in his mouth, their weight unfamiliar and for the first time he seemed a little unsure, as if testing the words to see how they sounded out loud.

”Touché” She muttered through her fingers, staring determinedly at her feet so that he couldn’t see her eyes due to the angle of her glasses.

”If you’re so convinced that Macbeth is such an incredible play, why don’t you meet me in the library this weekend and try to convince me?” The cocky, aristocratic tone had returned and the ripple of it through the air seemed to comfort her for she looked up, blue-grey eyes meeting caramel brown.

”It would be my pleasure, Mr Black.”

”Call me Regulus.”

—————————————————

“Where did you go Seph?” Kiyoshi asked, springing up from the bed to greet her friend with such enthusiasm that one would think they’d been apart for months rather than minutes.

”I’m sorry, I just wanted some quiet so that I could read.“ She apologised softly, laying her book down on her desk almost reverently.

”Which book is it today?” The other girls asked, reaching out a hand to flip the book over so that she could see the title but pausing when she saw the glare being sent her way. Seph had always treated her books like children.

”Macbeth” She wasn’t looking at Kiyoshi, instead tugging at her hair and until it was pulled from her chaotic bun.

”I always preferred The Tempest.” Kiyoshi hummed distractedly whilst she unpacked her shoe collection.

”You’re naive, you want to believe everything works out in the end.”

”And you’re pessimistic.”

”Can you blame me?”

”Yes. You haven’t fought or lost yet but you’re already letting this war take your happiness, you should look for the good while there’s still some left.” She noted bluntly, as far as she was concerned the world was black and white; good or bad; happy or sad.

”You don’t get it. You’re a pure blood; you’re safe.” Seph shook her head. She loved her friend, she was the only person who wouldn’t judge her for her bookish ways but Kiyoshi Ho was lucky. She was a pure blood, her girlfriend was a pure blood, she was beautiful, intelligent and wealthy. She wasn’t going to know how to face difficulty until she had no choice but to do so and when she did she would collapse. Seph had broken into pieces and had to stoop and build her life with worn out tools more times than she knew and each time made her just that little bit stronger. She wasn’t indestructible by any means but she had learnt to prepare for the worst and to be wary of happiness.

”What do you think of the new Defence teacher?” Kiyoshi asked after an awkward pause.

“I heard he’s an ex-auror.”

”Rubbish. I heard he worked at the ministry, yeah, but he’s probably some geeky looking bloke.”

”Well he wasn’t at the feast so I suppose it could be either.”

”Mmm, i hope he’s yummy looking, it would certainly make that lesson a little more interesting.” Seph looked over to see that Kiyoshi was practically drooling and didn’t fight the urge to roll her eyes.

”Whore.” Her voice was flat and monotone and was greeted with an equally dull glare.

”I know, I want to be tied down to a desk and fucked. Your point is?”

”You’re hornier than half the guys in this school.”

”I’m hotter too.” Kiyoshi smirked.

”And in a relationship.” 

”An open relationship.” She punctuated the word ‘open’ with a wink thrown over her shoulder to Seph as she climbed into bed and turned out the lights with a flick of her wand.

”Just go to sleep already.”

”Oh i will... I’ll have dreams of incredible orgasms.” Seph chucked a pillow at her from across the room. “Oi! Orgasms are great, you should really have more of them!” A second pillow followed. “No need to be jealous just because you’re not getting any.” She muttered beneath her breath.”

”I heard that!”

”Well get some dick inside you and maybe I won’t say things like it.”

—————————————————

Regulus’ body was covered in marks. Some scars from quidditch injuries, some scars from his father, even more from his mother and the large black tattoo covering most of his forearm. He remembered what Sirius had done the first time he saw it as if it were yesterday. His brother had grasped his arm hard enough to leave bruises before spitting on the mark, when he tried to struggle away he was surprised to find little resistance and staggered backwards, before he caught his balance Sirius gave him one last look of disgust and said the last words that Regulus ever heard him say; ‘You were supposed to be better than them. I was supposed to make you better than them.’ Before he walked out of the front dooor and slammed it so hard that Regulus was sure it had to be a door slam heard across the world. He remembered that look and those words more than he would ever remember the black eyes Sirius was sporting or the way his bone stuck out of his leg, or even how he was holding his intestines in with a burnt, blackened hand.

He had expected his mission to be easy. Gain the trust of a muggle-born, any one would work though preferably one who had been close to Lily Evans, then deliver her to his Master to be used to tempt the the witch out of hiding. He hadn’t expected to actually like the girl he chose, he specifically went for one who wasn’t popular or beautiful or even particularly good at conversation since he assumed that she would run to him like a kicked puppy, he completely overlooked the fact that quiet, bookish and surprisingly witty was exactly the type of girl he usually fell for. That was why he decided not to include their arrangement to meet in the library in the coded letter he sent to his father whom was currently hosting their master.

—————————————————

A/N ‘stoop and build her life with worn out tools‘ is a quote from Rudyard Kiplings poem ‘If’.

‘ door slam heard across the world’ refers to Henrik Ibsens play ‘The Dollhouse’. The door slam was so magnificent as the play was written circa 1980 and it was when a mother walked out on her husband and children. I chose to use this quote since in pure blood society, a son walking out on his wealth, privilege, family and blood status would be just as notorious. 

I try to make a note of any quotes I use since I generally use specific quotes/ references because I feel that it adds depth to the writing, hence why I also explain the quotes and point them out in A/N’s.


	2. Things unknown but longed for still

Regulus sauntered into the library as if he owned the place, his expensive robes and good looks instantly drew the attention of every girl within sight... every girl but one, however and it just so happened that that one was the girl whose attention he was trying to get. Deciding to use this to his advantage, he snuck up on her and leant in until his lips were so close to her ear that he could smell the soft, peachy scent of her shampoo. 

“Boo” He whispered but it still caused her to jerk backwards, shriek, cover her eyes and drop her book in the process. She finally peeked through her fingers when she heard the stifled groans and cursing, only to see him with a handkerchief pressed to his bleeding nose.

“Oh my goodness! I am so sorry, here, let me take that.” With swift movements she took the handkerchief from him, cast an aguamenti on it and transfigured a pencil into a nose splint. 

“Look what you’ve done to me! My nose will never be the same again.” He moaned through the handkerchief which she was pressing firmly to his nose in an attempt to stifle the bleeding.

”Does it hurt? I’m so, so sorry! You just scared me and i flinched, I’m a very jumpy person I can’t help it, it was a complete accident, it really was, I’m sure Madam Pomfrey will be able to fix it for you. I can’t believe I did that, gosh, I’m such a clutz-“ He silenced her with a flick of his wrist and a groan of pain when she clipped the nose splint on which caused his bone to crunch horribly.

”Just get me to the hospital wing.” He grated out through a grimace whilst she placed a hand around his back and attempted to sooth him by stroking his hair which only led to an almost venomous glare being sent in his direction.

”Yes Sir, I mean- Black, I mean- ugh, sorry.” She squeaked out, his laughter sounded more like a wet gurgling sound and caused her to flush a deep shade of crimson.

”Let’s keep Sir to the bedroom, shall we?” He teased, making her go even more red and hide herself behind her hair.

“Oh gosh! I left my book, stay there!” She abandoned him in the middle of the corridor as she rushed back to the library, re-joining him only a minute later with a heavy volume under her arm. He was glaring at her as much as he could and tapping his foot against the stone floor. The ludicrousy of the situation forced her to stifle a giggle. He looked beyond annoyed and normally that would have intimidated her but the splint just made him look ridiculous and the more she thought about it the more she laughed until he finally caught on and they had to punctuate the rest of their walk to the hospital wing with stops in order to catch their breath. Once they finally tumbled through the doors they both had tears streaming down their eyes and laughter spilling from their throats. Madam Pomfrey’s stern look only caused more laughter until neither could even breath without beginning to giggle and setting the other one off. At her wits end, the media itch separated them, placing Persephone in the office whilst she treated Regulus.

His laughter echoed in her mind like things unknown but longed for still, his laughter hadn’t been happy, she realised, rather it was longing and melancholy like shadow shouts on a nightmare scream. Whereas her laughter had dared to claim the sky, being louder, brighter and more obnoxious than his own.

”You may see him now.” Madam Pomfrey announced, opening the door to the office. He was sleeping on the bed, his nose bruised but straightened. She brushed a stray hair from his eyes and hung up his outer robe which was laying carelessly on the seat before curling up on the floor of the bed and flicking through her book to find her place. Just as she’d found it she was startled for the second time that day by the matronly voice behind her.

”How did you know to splint his nose? And to make him lean forward rather than backwards?” She asked, curiosity seeping into her words although her stance was casual enough when Persephone (shoplook.io/outfit-preview/2146411) turned to face her having stuck her wand in her book as a page marker.

”I’m good at basic first aid, I always have been.” She shrugged, tying her hair into a messy bun as she spoke.

”Has anyone ever taught it to you?”

”Nope, I taught myself a few years back by reading a couple books though.”

”You have a healers instinct. You should consider an apprenticeship at St. Mungo’s once you’ve completed your NEWTs.” Her voice held a slight note of pride in it, making Persephone’s lips quirk upwards.

”Thank you Madam.” She responded demurely, turning back to her book after receiving a brief nod.

————————————————————

“Persephone. What the actual fuck?” Kiyoshi shrieked, mouth hanging open as if her jaw was hinged as she stared at the sight of her best friend wiping Regulus Black’s forehead with a cool towel.

”Look, okay, i know he’s a Slytherin and possibly a Death eater but he’s not actually so bad!” She responded, immediately on the defensive.

”Why didn’t you tell me you were screwing him! I’ve only heard rumours but apparently he’s great in bed, c’mon, i want details!” She almost pushed Regulus off the bed in her haste to sit opposite her friend. Persephone was currently very glad for the sleeping potion he had taken so as not to be in pain whilst his nose repaired itself because this was an awkward enough conversation without him raising a cynical eyebrow at her.

”I am not having sex with Regulus Black. We’re friends, that’s all.” Her face had gone an alarmingly deep shade of red and she was scanning the room for an escape route.

”Then why are you playing nurse maid?” She further interrogated.

“Because that’s what friends do. Besides, I’m the one who injured him, he scared me and you know how jumpy I am.” Locking herself in the supply closet was beginning to look very tempting... enough nutrient and hydrating potions that she could easily wait out in there until Kiyoshi was gone.

”And what were you doing with him when he scared you?” Alternatively, she could make a run for the Quidditch pitch and hide in the stands.

”We arranged to meet in the library last week, he wanted to talk about Macbeth.” Hell, even hiding under the sheets in mortification was better than this.

”Uh hu.” Persephone wished there was a spell to make the ground swallow her up.

————————————————————

Little did either of them know that the sleeping draught Regulus had taken wore off almost half an hour ago but he was enjoying being cared for so much that he just pretended to still be asleep. He had been very tempted to shove the loud girl that had come in off the bed when she sat painfully on his leg, the only thing that stopped him was the comment that it was rumoured he was a good shag. It was true, he’d caused many girls to walk bow-legged the day after they’d slept with him. Deciding that he wanted to see the look of embarrassment on Persephone’s face, he pretended to wake up, shifting around and yawning as he blinked his eyes open. He’d seen the loud girl before, Kiyoshi, he had even seen her in the boys dorms before, given that she’d been fuck buddies with one of his dorm mates in their 5th year.

”Did you hear that?” Persephone squeaked out, chewing on her hair as she did so.

”Only the bit about me being an excellent shag, which I’ll have you know is true by the way. Either of you care to test it?” Much to Persephone’s display, Kiyoshi appeared to be seriously considering that and she had to kick her shin to get her attention.

”No. You are not having sex with him, he’s my friend.”

”So was Grace...”

”Not the point.” She punctuated her sentence with another sharp kick.

”No need to fight over me girls... I’m open to a threesome.” This time it was Regulus that got his shin slapped by Persephone.

”Feisty, i like it.” Before Persephone could further maim him he held out his hand to Kiyoshi. “Pleasure to meet you Kiyoshi, in a slightly more formal capacity this time.” Kiyoshi only winked at the reminder that the first time they met, she had been tied to his friends bed and having her brains fucked out.

”You too Regulus, take care of this one, she’s innocent and pure.”

”By take care do you mean corrupt?”

”Exactly. Care to start?” She pulled out a packet of cigarettes, with raised eyebrows Regulus took one, slipping it between his lips and lighting both his and Kiyoshi’s with a simple flick of his wand.

”Smoke?” He offered his cigarette to Persephone who seemed to pale even at the thought before hastily shaking her head.

”I can’t, I get sick when I smoke. Besides, we’re in a hospital. A place of healing so take those things out and stop destroying your lungs before Madam Pomfrey catches you. You shouldn’t be smoking anyway Regulus, your breathings already restricted by the damage to your nose.” With that she pulled the fags from each of their mouths and vanished them along with the packet.

”See, innocent and pure.”

”Hmm, i suppose that will have to change then.”

————————————————————

things unknown but longed for still and shadows shouts on a nightmare scream, are both from Maya Angelous caged bird. The poem itself represents being trapped behind the bars of racism which I thought was fitting given that Regulus is beginning to long for a different life yet the discrimination of those around him traps him from being free and thinking freely for himself. The second quote refers to the caged bird’s (Regulus’) ‘shadow’ giving a sense as if he is powerless or even dead (figuratively). The scream or cry is coming from its shadow instead of the bird itself. This is probably to mean that no one pays any heed to the desperate cry of the bird confined in the cage. Who would care to hear the call of a shadow? ‘Nightmare scream’ is the shout of the caged bird who is having a nightmare of never getting his freedom from his confinement. He has probably given up on his dreams of liberty.

Dared to claim the sky, is a quote from the same poem only it refers to the free bird and the contrast between freedom and captivity. Regulus is confined by the path he was forced down whilst Persephone is free to persue whatever she wishes.


End file.
